Standed on Terra
by Admiral Ohio
Summary: When Terran teen, John helps out the team, he gets himself and Rocket stranded on Terra. While Peter and the rest of the Guardians try to get back to Terra to get them, they get captured by Thanos. How will they be rescued? Can John rack up enough money to get himself and Rocket off Terra while evading bounty hunters? Will the Guardians be defeated?Peter/Gamora Rated M for reasons.
1. Enter John

Everything was going well on a job on Terra's moon. The Guardians of the Galaxy were fighting off some aliens that they were sent to retrieve something from. A Terran boy was with them. He was a resident on the moon colony, but everything was destroyed. Peter Quill, also known as Starlord, told Rocket, "Get the boy to an escape pod an send him to Terra. Rocket led the boy to an escape pod and set coordinates for Terra. As the others ran to the Milano, Rocket said, "Good luck, kid." Rocket hit the button and started running. The escape pod was damaged and wouldn't launch. Peter yelled, "Rocket, come on." Rocket ran off before he was left behind. The boy stared at them all boarding the Milano. He took off running to it as it started up. It started to lift up off the ground, but he jumped onto the landing bay as it shut, rolling inwards to not get crushed. They all stared at him and he said, "Escape pod wouldn't work. What other choice did I have?" Peter said, "Listen kid, we are on a tight schedule right now. We will deliver this and get out pay, then take you back to Terra." The boy scoffed, "Please, take me anywhere but Earth, as people from there call it." Gamora asked, "Why not?" The boy sat down and told them his story.

"When I was about 12, I was involved in a series of heists that pretty much set me up for life. The authorities found out and started chasing me. A person I thought I could trust, my best friend, had the others killed and kept all of their money. He also set a $10,000,000 bounty on me. I stowed away on a ship and went to the moon colony for the past three years. Please, just leave me on whatever planet you're going to get paid and I'll start a new life there. The only things for me down on Earth are bounty hunters or the rest of my life behind bars."

Rocket said, "I saw we take him back and get the bounty." Peter said, "Rocket, 10,000,000 Terran dollars are only worth 5,000,000 units. Yeah, we'd be rich, but you know that isn't how we roll. Kid, we'll leave you on Xandor. That's where we're going to get paid. Deal." The kid nodded. "Deal. And by the way, call me John."

The rest of the trip was quiet. Once they got to Xandor, John stayed with them until they got paid. Peter promised to John a little bit of money to start out with to start a new life. They got paid 1,000,000 units. John was given 10,000 units to start out with. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. John going towards the town center and the guardians going to stay at a motel until the Milano was repaired of its damage. John went and found a kiosk that was being watched. He stole the most valuable items and sold them at another table, bringing him to have to total of 90,000 units. He did that another threw times, bringing himself to a total of 250,000 units. He went it put them on what he would call a credit card back where he was born. He continued walking until he found someone that was selling a used ship. The person wanted 100,000 units. John walked up and asked, "Can that thing even get off the ground?" It was a pile of crap. It didn't look operational. The seller said, "Yes, it is fully functional. Guns and all." John asked, "May if I take it for a test flight? You know, just in the atmosphere. Go out into space then come back in to see how she does entering and exiting the atmosphere." The seller replied, "Sure. I'll come with you. You look pretty young to know how to fly a spaceship." John replied, "My dad owned one. He taught me how to fly at an early age." The seller said, "You're never too young or too old to learn things." They got in and had a test flight. It flew and handled better than any ship John had flown before. They landed and John said, "I'll take it. I need to go back to my place and get my units." The seller said, "Ok. If you aren't back in ten minutes, then I'll open it up to whoever wants to but it." John nodded and ran off. He found a thief and said, "Hey, see that ship over there. I need you to distract the guy selling it so I can sneak in and steal it." The thief nodded and did his job. John snuck in and stole the ship. The police shot the ship and he started going down. Right towards the Milano, which was parked. John man-handled the ship to miss the Milano and went down in a field. He got out and ran back into the city before the police got there. He grabbed a valuable item on his way.

When John got back to the city, he sold the item and brought his total amount of units to 325,000. He went off to go somewhere.

When the Milano was repaired, the guardians took off into space. They got to Knowhere and landed. They got to the casino and saw John. Peter asked, "How did you get here?" John shrugged. Gamora said, "You stowed away on the Milano." John smiled and nodded. Peter said, "Listen, John. I know you want to hang with us, but you don't have what it takes to be a Guardian of the Galaxy." John said, "Well, while on Xandor, I overheard talk a buyer who is looking for a certain item. The person was about to come deliver it, but I stole it myself, in public and broad daylight. I outran the police and stowed away on the Milano to bring an item here to sell it and make about 725,000 units, which would bring me to a total of 1,000,000 units. I made 315,000 stealing things on Xandor." Peter asked, "What are you going to do with a million units?" John replied, "Buy a ship and travel the galaxy. Make even more money, become filthy rich, etc." Peter said, "Whatever." John went in and sold the item for 800,000 units. He came out and gave the guardians a few thousand, thanking them for the ride. They said something about a job they had to do on Terra and John said, "I can help." Peter asked, "How?" John said, "That person you're going after is my best friend that turned on me. I can help you guys out." Gamora said, "The only person able to go down is Peter." John said, "All of you can. It's a good thing Halloween is tomorrow." They all knew what Halloween was. Peter said, "Okay." They all boarded the Milano and headed off to Terra.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that sure was something. I have a plan for this that will blow your mind. See you guys next time<strong>

** ~SherlockTheBoss**


	2. A kidnapping on Halloween

_Peter, Tony, Steve, and Hiro enter._

_Peter: We have more news for you._

_Tony: Yep, Now that GotG is underway, Sherlock, who will change that name eventually, will start uploading the Big Hero 6 story._

_Steve: His plan is that every Friday, starting on December 12, 2014, GotG will get a chapter, or update depending on how you look at it. This gives him until Thursday to write it, and On Friday, add finishing touches to upload on here._

_Hiro: Big Hero 6 will first be uploaded on December 6, 2014 and get updates every Saturday._

_Steve: He is going to start my story and get it uploaded on January 1, 2015 as a New Year's present for you all._

_Tony: My story will start on February 1, 2015._

_Peter: But, there is sad news. Instead of there being a crossover story featuring Tony and Steve, there will only be five stories._

_Tony: The good news is that story will be in hs Phase 2 of _

_Hiro: Also, the Red vs. Blue story on his wattpad account will be part of his Phase 2 of and his Phase 1 of Wattpad._

_Steve: Bye all._

_They all exit_

* * *

><p>The guardians, now having landed on Terra and cloaking the Milano, were listening to John's plan. "Alright, here it is. We'll be trick-or-treaters. Peter and I can dress normally. Gamora and Drax, you guys will be aliens, since you are aliens. I can get us to his house. Hopefully, he will answer the door himself to give candy and we'll take him and bring him back here. We'll have to pack. We can just say that the weapons are part of the costume. He will be guarded, so we have a fight if we aren't careful. This is a one-shot thing. If we fail, we'll have to either wait another year, or it be just Peter and I, which would be dangerous. Rocket and Groot, you'll have to stay here. Groot because of obvious reasons, and pet raccoon aren't allowed. Let's get ready." The four that were going got ready. Gamora and Drax wore their normal dress. Peter wore his Starlord outfit he wore when the guardians defeated Ronan. John put on a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He fitted it with some retro-style sunglasses and fingerless leather gloves. They got their normal weapons. John had Rocket's gun, which Rocket hesitated to give to him. John, Peter, Gamora, and Drax all went out with plastic bags to fake trick-or-treat.<p>

John led them to a mansion, which was gated and had guards. They walked up and said, "Trick-or-Treat." They person got on his radio and said, "Boss, trick-or-treaters." A voice came back saying, "Send them up to the door so I can give them candy." They were let through the gate and started walking to the door. John pulled up his bandana, hiding his face. They got to the door and it opened. A middle-aged man opened it and gave them candy. John asked, "Is James here? I'm one of his friends." The man called out to James. "James, one g your friends is here!" A boy John's age walked into view. His father walked away, shutting James out saying, "Go do something. You never get out." James asked, "Who are you?" John took his bandana off of his face pulled out a tranquilizer pistol he stole on the way there. He pointed it at James and asked, "Miss me asshole?" James went to scream, but John hushed him with a tranquilizer. James feel limp to the ground and John picked him up. John said, "We need to get out of here without the guards knowing. Peter said, "I saw a hole in the wall while walking up." John said, "There are security everywhere. We need to be in the shadows." Drax said, "I can throw you all over the wall. No wall can stop me." John nodded and said, "Let's go then." They ran to the wall. Drax picked them up one at a time and threw them over. He then got out himself and met up with them a few blocks down. Peter asked, "What's the story about him being passed out over your shoulder?" John replied, "He had too much to drink." They got back to the Milano and James woke up. He hit John and took off running. Rocket took off after him, John following suit and telling the others, "I've got this."

Peter, Drax, and Gamora got in the Milano and waited for a few minutes. Gamora asked, "What is taking John so long?" Drax said, "He and James are probably throwing down." They heard a knock on the door. Peter opened it and immediately got tranquilized. Drax and Gamora suffered the same fate. Groot, not having grown enough to grow legs, was still in his pot. Peter, Drax, and Gamora were handcuffed and hogtied to the wall. One figure said, "Thanos will be proud of us." The other two laughed. They started up the Milano.

Rocket and John caught James, but James wasn't going down without a fight. John said, "Rocket, stay back. It'll be embarrassing if he gets beat by a raccoon." Rocket laughed and James and John started talking to each. James said, "You've got bigger balls than I thought. Coming back here to kidnap me. What were you going to do, kill me?" John said, "Even though I could, I won't. I don't roll like that." James said, "That's why you've teamed up with the Guardians of the Galaxy." John asked, "How did you know about them?" James said, "I have people traveling space. But there is one thing you forgot. I have a tracker watch on me." John said, "I took it off and gave it to someone else. I'm smarter than you think. How else could I stow away to the moon colonies?" James said, "Less talk, more action." John swung at James, who dodged it and hit John in the back of the head. John grunted in pain, but didn't give up. He swung again, this time hitting James square in the nose, knocking him to the ground. John grabbed his tranq gun and tranqued James. He picked James up and started walking back to the Milano with Rocket. They got there just in time to see it take off, with someone John recognized waving out of the window. Rocket asked, "Did the Milano get stolen? It must've been one hell of a fight." John said, "No, I recognized the person who waved at me. They tranqued them with 10mm darts. That'll last for about 6 Earth hours." Rocket said, "So, they've been kidnapped and there's no telling when they'll come back." John replied, "Yep, which means we're stranded here temporarily, and having this asshole doesn't help the situation. I need to do some recon work, find out what he knew about you guys. Who he has traveling space? We'll lock him up in that old abandoned barn. Rocket, you keep an eye on him. If he starts waking up, tranq him with a 10mm dart. I'll be gone for about 12 hours." Rocket replied, "Okay." They locked him up in the shed. John ran off to do recon work, thinking to himself, "I need to find out everything I can. It may benefit people in the long run."

* * *

><p><strong>John going off to do recon work. Peter, Drax, and Gamora have been kidnapped by Thanos' men. John and Rocket are stranded on EarthTerra with the asset. What will happen? Find out next time.**


	3. John's Recon Work

John snuck back to James's mansion and waited for it to be midnight. He needed it to be midnight because that is when the guard switches out, giving him a one minute time-slot to sneak in. His watch beeped and guard started switching, opening up his time-slot. He snuck through the gate and went around the back to where the storm shelter door is. He took the piece of hair he got off of James and let it get scanned. The door opened up and he went in, closing it behind him. He looked at his watch as said to himself, "49 seconds. Not bad, but I can do better." He proceeded through the storm shelter and up into the house. The guard was walking around the house, so he had to be careful. He snuck up the stairs and a guard saw him. He threw his knife into the guard's head. He caught him and put him in a closet, retrieving his knife in the process. He got James's room and went to the computer. It needed to scan James's DNA, so John let it scan the hair and he was given full access. The first file he saw was titled "My Crush." John couldn't resist not looking. He opened it up and saw who his crush was. John silently laughed and said, "What an idiot. Lindsey will never fall for him." He exited it out and saw that Lindsey messages James on skype. He saw the conversation above it. It went something along the lines of:

**James:** _I will find John for what he did._

**Lindsey:** _You helped him in all of the heists._

**James:** _I know, Lindsey._

**Lindsey:** _You're lucky I don't sell you out._

**James:** _It doesn't matter. I got rid of any evidence that had me in it before I sold him out._

**Lindsey:** _He was your best friend. Why did you sell him out?_

**James:** _Because, as the others and I were counting all of the money from every score we had ever done, he barged in and killed everyone. I got under someone to make him think I was dead. He then took all of the money. It's obvious that he had a secret agenda, so I sold him out. There was never any sign of him on the planet._

John looked at the message she just sent.

**Lindsey:** _I found the evidence two months ago. I just gave it to the cops and sold you out. They said that John's bounty was lifted because they figured out that the evidence was manipulated. I'm working on finding him._

John smiled and said, "I knew I could count on you Lindsey. Now to steal this laptop of his." John transferred all of the information from the desktop and laptop onto separate flash drives and wiped the desktop. He grabbed the laptop and put it in his backpack along with the flash drives. He jumped out of the window as James's father walked in with the cops. They looked out and saw nothing. James's father said, "Someone's been here. They took my son's laptop." John grabbed a Shaolin staff and vaulted himself over the wall unseen.

John walked up to Lindsey's house and climbed up to her bedroom window. He tapped on it and she answered. She had a shocked face and said, "Get in here before someone sees you. What are you doing here?" John answered, "You know, me stuff." She gave him a look. He told her everything that had happened. She said, "Do you know how long people have been searching for you? Come with me. I need to show you something." She led him to a cemetery, where she took him to his family's mausoleum. She said, "The bounty hunters, who are now dead, killed your family. I got a cadaver and faked your death. The bounty was lifted. I wrote your will to say that if no one claimed the bounty and you died of natural causes, then the bounty money would be given to charities all over the world." John said, "It's a good thing I changed my name before I started heisting." She gave him something and said, "Here's your new identity. I also want to come with you." John said, "No, it's way too dangerous. I don't want to think about what would happen if I lost you. You were and will always be the one girl I love more than anything, even if you don't reciprocate those feelings. Go home, this is where we part." He started walking away, leaving her there with tears welling her up her eyes.

John got back to Rocket and sleepy James. He started browsing files on the laptop to find any evidence that James is behind the things John cannot speak of. They heard a twig snap outside. John looked out and saw Lindsey standing there with guns pointed at her. She was crying, saying, "I'm sorry." John asked, "Let me guess. You want James?" The one whose face wasn't covered by anything except the dark said, "No, Thanos wants him." John asked, "You have a way off the planet?" They nodded, "I'll cut you a deal. You get Rocket and I off of this planet. Then I'll give you James." The man said, "We have a deal." John then added, "Well, you can have James if you let the rest of the Guardians go." The man said, "You manipulative, sneaky, little shit. Move out of the way." The man advanced, but John knocked him in the face. The man grunted in pain and said, "Give us James, or she gets killed." John grabbed James and gave him to the man, then asked, "What is Thanos going to do to him?" The man replied, "Kill him." John said, "I can do that right now. Save Thanos the time." The man said, "Thanos said to bring him back alive." They started walking away with James, but John grabbed Rocket's gun and killed all of them. He walked up to the man, who was on his last few breaths and got a good look at him. "Now tell me. Where's your ship,?"

**Damn. John don't take shit from anyone. Will they get off of Terra? Probably not, yet. What will happen next week?**


	4. RescueSort Of

John, Rocket, James, and Lindsey found the ship that the man told them about. It was an absolute piece of shit. Rocket said, "May as well call the the "_S.S Piece of Shit." _John said, "I know someone who can get us off the planet."

* * *

><p>After several hours, they arrived at a mansion. John said, "Okay, get in the bag Rocket. Don't squirm." Rocket got in the bag and they walked up to the door. John knocked and a middle-aged man answered the door. He said, "Hello, John." John replied, "Hello, I need your help." The man waved them inside and asked, "What do you need help with?" John replied, "I need a ship to get off the planet. It is imperative." The man asked, "And what is the offer of pay?" John said, "Any off-world ore you can think of." The man said, "Bring me back some red matter. I assume you know how to get it." John replied, "We have a deal. I need a ship with a big enough cargo hold to bring back the amount you want." Then man nodded and took them down to the basement. He gave John a ship with a mining ship inside. They got in and Rocket got out of the bag. They launched the ship and started going out of the atmosphere. They were shot down by the military. They got in the mining ship and escaped the atmosphere and started going to where the others were.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Drax, Peter, and Gamora were taken to Thanos, they were put on their knees and Thanos said, "We finally have you. Now, to show you how powerful I am and that I cannot be stopped." Thanos grabbed Gamora and put her on her hands and knees, ripping her clothing off. He pulled off his pants and started raping her with his monster dick. Gamora screamed in pain and agony as Thanos' dick stretched her asshole wide. Thanos finished inside her ass and left her there in pain. They were all taken to separate cells. Gamora still groaned in pain. Peter said, "This is fucked up. Where's the kid when you need him?" As if on cue, there was an explosion near Thanos' hold. The three were taken to a portal where John, James, Rocket, and Lindsey were being held at. John said, "I missed him by a few inches." Thanos said, "Shut up. Now you can all be Stranded on Terra, together." All of them, except James were thrown into the portal.<p>

* * *

><p>They were put out by John's old house. They all went inside as cops pulled up. They were put into the back of a van that had James' dad in it. Nick Fury revealed himself. John asked, "Why do you want us?" James' dad said, "Thanos has my son. My son knows where the last Infinity Stone is. If Thanos gets it, we're all doomed. You will save my son and kill Thanos. John said, "That will be impossible. He already has all six Infinity Stones." Peter asked, "How, if he needed James to find it.." John interrupted him. "I put it inside him years ago before I left. It replaced it with his left kidney. Thanos is probably already on his way to destroy Earth. Like he said, there is no stopping him." Fury said, "What if the Guardians and Avengers team up?" John replied, "That would be enough, 5+6=11, plus me equals 12. It's more than enough. We can do this. Take us to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. We need to get prepared.<p>

* * *

><p>After getting to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, everyone got ready. Nick had the Avengers assemble. John got in a holo-call with the world's greatest leaders and explained what was happening. He said, "I need all of your air-forces." The Queen of England asked, "Who put you in charge?" John replied, "The President of the United States of America did, Ma'am. We need all the help we can get." The leader of Canada asked, "How can we trust that your plan will work?" John replied, "It's an age old tactic. It works every time." They all gathered up their forces and got them into position. John went and got ready himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Sorry I've been gone so long guys. I've been spending time with family over the holidays. What will happen? I know that this story is only going to be five chapters, but that's the way I planned it. My Big Hero 6 story will be twelve chapters long, then I will decide what to do next. I have decided to ditch the Phases and post what I want when I want. Having scheduled things is too exhausting for me. Bye guys.<strong>


	5. The Battle of the Four Armies

**Here it is. The final chapter of Stranded. The final battle. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After John was done getting ready, he was wearing his white with black accent heist gear, he went out to the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. He started, "So, Thanos will probably have an army with him, so you 11 will need to take care of that. I will go and take care of Thanos and save James. I have my guns and melee weapons since Thanos will probably use melee to defend himself when it comes to close quarters. The forces from around the world will fire on any ships that are enemies to us. We only have two other armies helping us. Those are the American army and the British army. We are our own army, then there's Thanos' army. We may as well call this the Battle of the Four Armies. Let's move out."<p>

They all got into position and Thanos arrived via slip-space. They went into battle against Thanos. The Guardians and the Avengers went to take take of Thanos army, while the human armies took care of the air troops Thanos had. John got into the "_S.S Piece of Shit"_ that they found in the woods and advanced on Thanos' ship. He launched a bomb a blew a hole in the wall, crashing into it. He got out and armed himself, advancing through the ship. He killed any enemies he saw and found his way to the prisoner/slave cells. He looked inside them for James, but couldn't find him. He let them all out and they took him to the armory. He said, "Grab a weapon and follow me. We're killing Thanos." They all grabbed the advanced weapons, including John and led him to Thanos' throne. They stopped at the door and John told them the plan. "I'm going in alone. When I yell 'Now,' you run in shooting at Thanos." They all nodded and John went in He thought about the battle happening outside and down below.

The Avengers were fairing well. Cap was giving good strategic orders down on the ground, placing everyone in good defense and offense positions. Tony Stark was using his new Mark 50 armor, which was a machine of war. He also had all of his other Iron-Man suits in the fight. Bruce was hulked out destroying any enemies that crossed his path. Thor was using his lightning, which seemed pretty efficient against the enemies. Black Widow and Hawk-eye were being their badass selves, killing any enemies near them. The Guardians had the rooftops. Rocket was blowing up enemy fighters with bombs and rockets. Groot was massacring enemies with his branches. Gamora was being her normal self, killing enemies with her bare hands. Drax was going ape-shit on enemies, killing with with one or two hits. Peter was flying around, shooting enemies out of their fighter ships. Everyone was wondering how John was fairing.

Thanos saw John enter. He said, "If it isn't the boy behind the battle. I hear you're calling the shots. You won't be for long." Thanos picked up and John threw him against the wall, hard. John grunted in pain as he hit the wall and fell to the ground. Thanos walked over to him, pulling out a spear. He put his arm up, but then put it down as someone walked in with Lindsey tied up. Thanos walked over to her and prepared to rape her. He said, "My dick is so large that it will kill you ripping your insides apart. Oh, well." As he thrusted, a sword came out of nowhere, cutting his dick off. Thanos looked and saw John, having just thrown the sword, standing up. Thanos used the time gem to get his dick back and said, "I'll rape you later." He and John charged each other, swords out. They swung at the same time. John's sword hit Thanos' armor and bounced out of his hand. Thanos' sword stabbed John right through the chest. Thanos pulled his sword out and prepared to decapitate John. Thanos' mistake was hold the sword with the Infinity Gauntlet. As he swung, someone cut off his hand, making it fall to the ground. It was James, holding John's sword. Thanos fell to his knees,, holding his nub. John reached over and grabbed the Infinity Gauntlet, putting it on. He used the time gem to heal himself. He grabbed his sword from James, preparing to behead Thanos. Instead, he took out his gun shot shot out the window. He walked Thanos over to the window and said, "I'll let the others kill you if the fall doesn't. He threw Thanos out of the window. Thanos took out a revolver and shot his clip at them. John heard a thud and turned around. He didn't like the sight.

Every shot had hit James somewhere. He keeled down beside his friend and said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. We'll get you out of here and get you home. It'll be like the old times." James, coughing up blood, managed to get out, "It's... too late... for me. Get... out of... here. It... was a... good run." John looked at his friend's body. He picked it up and sat it on Thanos' throne. He and Lindsey walked over to the window. John commed Bruce, "We need a catching." They jumped and fell down past the buildings where Bruce caught them. The battle was over. Earth had won yet again.

That night, they stood around Thanos' burning body. Lindsey asked John, "Remember that day when you asked me out and I said I'll think about it?" John nodded. Lindsey said, "My answer is yes." They shared a kiss and Nick Fury came up to him. "We could use someone like you on the Avengers on in S.H.I.E.L.D." John replied, "I've already been offered a spot in the Guardians. I'm one of them now. We leave tomorrow morning."

The following morning, the Guardians boarded a bigger version of the Milano. They needed it since Lindsey was coming as well, since she and John were together. They took off went went to travel the stars.

* * *

><p><em> "And that is how I became a Guardian of the Galaxy." John said to his young grandson, finishing his story. His grandson asked, "Why did you stop?" John replied, "I had to raise your father, your aunt, and your favorite uncle." His grandson asked, "Uncle Bill is my only uncle." John replied, "I know." John laid down in his bed and died peacefully that night. He died at the age of 78. He had lived a good life. He had vanquished evil time and time again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>That was a good ending for that. Now time to work on other projects.<strong>


End file.
